


ルウムバ

by oscitantasphalt



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, brownie overworks himself a lot its canon, insert yeeting noises, napo cares about his health, the goods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscitantasphalt/pseuds/oscitantasphalt
Summary: Brownie stays up to some ungodly hour for the nth time





	ルウムバ

**Author's Note:**

> first FF story of my all time fave ship hope i can convert ppl to see how awesome and soft and meaningful it is as a relationship dynamic haha  
> there are things i dont like about this, and it aint perfect, but in general its pretty okay-sweet i think. if im ever bored ill rewrite it absolutely, but hope you enjoyed what i laid out here

Brownie was up at the same usual late hour, studying the maps of the country they were currently traveling through, as well as supply lists and rations.

 

He suddenly felt a hand pat his head. “Brownie, why are you still up? You can do this stuff tomorrow.”

 

He didn't need to look up to know who it was. “It is safer to travel through the day. We should reserve our daylight for that, not this paperwork and planning, which I can very easily finish now.”

 

“This makes the 9th night in a row you've stayed up so late, huh? Doesn't being sleep-deprived interfere with your work?” Napoleon Cake remarked, looking upon the work Brownie was doing.

 

“It is only natural a butler should carry out his duties whenever appropriate. Our route needs to be replanned, due to that avalanche blocking the main road, remember?” Brownie rubbed his eyes without realizing. “Plus, it does not help we are currently running low on supplies, so we will need to reach a larger town in the next week or so.”

 

Napoleon didn't reply at first, so Brownie went back to trying to focus on his work. 

 

Suddenly, Napoleon removed his hand from Brownie's head, and the absence of warmth quietly stunned him. Brownie wanted him to continue quietly stroking his hair, but of course, there was no way he could ever say that. With the tiniest shiver, he tried to get back to focusing.

 

“Aha~! So you  _ are  _ tired!” Napoleon suddenly announced, jerking back the chair Brownie was sitting in to face himself.

 

“Wha--!?”

 

With little to absolutely no prompting, Napoleon suddenly dipped over, grabbed Brownie and threw him over his shoulder.

 

“Heeey, you all safe and secure up there? Because we're going to bed!”

 

“W-what are y-you--” 

 

“If you can talk, you must be fine up there, then. Let's go!”

 

Napoleon started walking away from the planning desk and table, towards the sleeping bags and blankets. Napoleon had an extra-large bag, one he'd often remarked about being “big enough to fit two”, or, on the nights where Brownie didn't get sleep, being “so warm and comfortable~~”. 

 

Napoleon ungraciously dumped Brownie on top of the puffy sleeping bag, not that it would have hurt or anything, though. He pointed at it. “Go on, get inside.”

 

Brownie shot Napoleon an exasperated look, but even he knew with Napoleon's taking action, there was little he could do. He sighed and got inside the warm bag and already could feel the tension ebb away as soon as he'd relaxed. He let out a long sigh.

 

“See, you can't even keep your eyes open. You're going to pass out on me one of these days…”

 

Brownie chose not to grace that remark with a reply. It was true he didn't even have the energy to keep his eyes open anymore, though.

 

After a moment of silence, the bag shifted next to him, as Napoleon climbed inside, too. Brownie's heart went from relaxed to “Just got struck by lightning”. 

 

But then, as soon as Napoleon was settled down next to him, he draped his arms around Brownie's neck loosely and pulled him closer. At that point, Brownie's flustered body temperature could have evaporated the nervous sweat rolling down his face.

 

“Now  _ I _ will be going to bed now, and if you know what's best for you, I suggest you do the same!” Napoleon announced. “Also, you're not allowed to get up before I do. You need the rest. Goodnight.”

 

Brownie didn't even try to protest at this point. All he replied was a quiet “Good night.”

 

Even then, it felt… nice. To be so warm and relaxed. With Napoleon's breathing rustling his hair slightly with every exhale, Brownie couldn't help feeling Napoleon had planned for this.

**Author's Note:**

> "whats with that ending lolol"  
> its called mass appeal, MOOM, also i dont know how to end things bc i cant read
> 
> ask literally anything about napobrownie and i will answer with a paragraph analysis umu go ahead


End file.
